LIBERTY
by ThePersonn
Summary: So this is what I'd like to happen in the Season 6 premier. Not going to happen but a girl can dream! So what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea as to the season 6 opening how I'd like it to go ;). Please rate and review!**

**LIBERTY**

**One**

_"So whatever happens, whatever you decide… Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"_

For a fleeting moment, Detective Kate Beckett froze. She stared down at the incredible ring that lay before her and the man who was holding it. The man she loved with all of her heart and who she'd do anything for.

Richard Castle raised an expectant eyebrow after a minute of silence passed between the couple. He had never been more serious about anything before. This is what he wanted.

"Kate…?" he prodded gently.

Beckett took a deep breath and joined Castle on the ground. She took his hands in hers.

"Castle, listen to me," she began.

Devastation swept across Castle's face and his head dropped sadly. Snapping the ring case shut, he made to stand up but Beckett pulled him back down.

"I said listen to me," she repeated firmly. Castle stared into her dark green eyes.

"I came here to tell you that I'm not going to take the job in DC."

Beckett decided to let that sink in for a few moments.

"Why?" Castle wondered. "What changed your mind?"

"I never made my mind up, Castle. I was torn," she sat back on the swings. "This job was an incredible opportunity for me to do big things with my life. I'd be working on some of the top cases in the city!"

Here she hesitated and glanced at Castle, now perching on the swing beside her.

Her mind momentarily wondered back to the two of them when they were in the freezer, dying in each other's arms. Then when Castle was taken hostage in the bank and Beckett feared she had lost him forever. Then she thought about the stormy night she went to his apartment and gave in to her fears and risked everything just to be with him.

Now, Beckett looked at the man who had come to mean so much to her. How could she possibly leave that all behind her?

"But I realised that some things are more important than jobs and a career," she sighed.

Castle's dark face lifted and revealed a joyful grin.

Beckett, though she wanted to grin with him, still hadn't finished though.

"And then I discovered something that finalised my decision," she went on soberly.

Castle, sensing he wasn't going to like what was about to be said, took a deep breath and sat back expectantly waiting for the blow to come.

Beckett looked at him, sitting there so innocent.

So ruggedly handsome.

Her ruggedly handsome man.

She stared at the ground and then back into Castle's eyes, wondering how to phrase what she was about to share.

"Beckett, what's going on?" Castle prompted cautiously.

Beckett closed her eyes and sighed.

"Castle, I'm pregnant."

The sound of a pin dropping on the ground could've been heard. Everything in the park went quiet.

Castle was speechless.

Beckett swallowed and wondered what was going through his head right now.

"Castle, I -," she began but was interrupted by a mouthful of gurgles and mutters on Castle's part.

He stood up, straightened his jacket and walked away muttering a slight noticeable, "I'm going for a walk," as he left.

Beckett buried her face in her hands as she watched him walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's not the best of chapters, but it's late and i'm tired. More will be on its way shortly! :)**

**Two**

Beckett's cell phone snapped her out of her daze and she checked the caller ID. Esposito.

"Yo, we've got a body hanging from the Statue of Liberty!"

Normally a call like that would have floored her. But today she wasn't in the mood.

Beckett cleared her throat. "I'll be right there," she answered and hung up.

Camera crews and huge crowds of people had swarmed to witness the scene unfolding around them. Roads had been cordoned off and passer-by's and tourists were refused entry to the building.

Beckett parked her car two blocks away and walked the rest of the way. Arriving at the scene, she lifted the tape and wandered over to the medical examiner, Lanie.

There was just one problem.

Lanie had no body in front of her.

"Where's our vic?" Beckett asked as she reached her friend.

"When Espo said 'hanging' he literally meant hanging," Lanie replied and pointed upwards to the sky. Beckett could just about make out a figure slumped over one of the spikes of the statue's headgear.

She was stunned.

"How is that even possible?" she questioned.

Lanie shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine, girl."

Ryan joined them reading notes from his notepad.

"Hey, so I've spoken to a number of witnesses who say they were on their way into the building when they were shoved aside by two large men. One of them appeared to be chasing the other as they were both sweaty apparently," he explained briefly.

"Did you get a description?" Beckett asked still staring at the body above.

"The one being chased was tall, blond hair and wearing casual jeans and t-shirt. The other guy was also tall, dark hair and wearing a business suit. We're taking them back to the precinct and setting them up with a sketch artist to try and identify our vic."

Ryan peered behind Beckett.

"Where's Castle?"

Beckett hadn't prepared herself for this question. She cleared her throat.

"I don't know actually," she answered. Not exactly a lie.

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Beckett and then Lanie. Lanie nodded her head in the other direction in an attempt to remove himself from the scene in order to speak to Beckett.

"I'll be over there," Ryan excused himself and dashed off to speak to a nearby officer.

"Lanie, how are we going to get him down from there?" Beckett asked squinting into the sun to get a better view.

Lanie folded her arms and leaned against the lamppost.

Beckett, though she tried to ignore her friend's body language, knew that there was no way out of this one.

"Kate? What's going on?"

Beckett decided that she wasn't ready to tell anyone yet so she built up yet another set of walls.

"Look, Lanie, it's nothing okay? Nothing that we can't handle."

Beckett was being summoned by Esposito at the other end of the scene. Thanking Esposito silently, Beckett gladly sided away.

"CCTV footage shows our vic walking the subway and as soon as he joins the sidewalk, that's when the other guy appears. The footage also shows our vic as he runs into the building getting his jacket caught on the door handle right over there." He points to the door wherein CSU begin to do their job. "It's not exactly anything, but it is something. CSU are gathering prints now."

Beckett nods uninterestingly.

"Yo, Beckett, what's up?"

Beckett didn't get to answer that question however, because at that moment shrill screams punctured the air. The body at the top of the Statue of Liberty was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Within in seconds it plummeted to the ground and smacked onto the hard, concrete surface at the bottom of the statue.

Panic followed suit as hundreds of pairs of eyes stared at the lifeless body now lying right in front of them.

Beckett was appalled. How could anyone do this?

Then she thought how Castle would love a case like this. In a split second's decision, she pulled her cell phone out and dialled Castle's number. It rang three times before transferring to voicemail.

"Hey, Castle, it's Beckett. There's been a body drop - quite literally - and I thought you might be interested. Ring me back, we really have to talk."

She hung up, took a deep breath and took a step towards the body. A step towards her job. A step away from Castle.


End file.
